


Because it has appeal

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey has a talent Angel doesn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it has appeal

Title: Because it has appeal  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: NC-17

AU after _City Of..._

**Because it has appeal**

I glanced at the vampire who was glaring at me from the other side of my desk. “You mind if I eat while we have this little chat? I have to be in court in a couple of hours.”

When he flipped me off, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag from inside of my desk drawer. I listened to him bitch and moan about how my firm had done one evil thing or another again. Sometimes Angel reminded me of a nasty old history teacher I had back in high school. That guy would rant on and on for the entire class period about some very boring piece of history to the point where people fell asleep.

I nodded my head in all the right places while munching on a sandwich. It’s rather hard to talk when your mouth is full of peanut butter so it probably sounded like I was agreeing with whatever the fuck it was that he was saying. I rinsed everything down with a can of cola. “Are you done yet?”

“Your firm sent a batch of Nognilk demons to his house, Lindsey. Have you seen what they can do?” I shrugged and then sighed as he launched into another tirade.

With another sigh, I pulled the banana out of my bag. It was large, well over six inches, and I carefully pulled the peel down before inspecting it for any bad spots. It looked fine, so I started to stick the piece of fruit into my mouth. That’s when my secretary popped her head through the door. “Mr. McDonald, your car is waiting for you in the garage.”

I gave her a little wave and then stuck the entire banana into my mouth. It wasn’t until I began to chew that I noticed Angel had fallen silent. He was staring at me with his mouth open. “What?” Of course, it came out more like ‘wuh’ and I almost choked.

Angel blinked at me. “I... I have to go. We’ll talk about this more later.”

\---

Why did night cases always take longer? As I started to push my key into the lock of my apartment, a hand closed around my shoulder. I didn’t even have to turn around because I already knew who it was. “Did you win?”

“I always win, Angel.” All right, that wasn’t the truth, but saying it out loud felt good. “I’ve had a long day and I’m tired. What the hell do you want?”

His body shifted until it was pressed up against mine. I shivered as his lips brushed along my ear. “I told you we’d talk later.”

“Haven’t you talked enough for one day?”

“Why didn’t you tell me what you could do with a banana?” His hand slid along my suit coat, slowly undoing the buttons. “That was... impressive.”

I snorted. “If you thought the banana was impressive, you should see what I can do with a kielbasa.”

\---

Angel’s fingers tangled in my hair, pulling just shy of too fucking hard as I put my mouth, lips, and tongue to good use. The noise he made was music to my ears. As his release hit, I heard him whisper my name. I swallowed everything, milking his orgasm for as long as possible. Angel’s cock slipped from my mouth and I gave him a grin while licking my lips.

“I think you sucked my brain out through my dick.” There was a blissed-out grin on his face.

“I didn’t know there was a brain to suck.” I yelped as he swatted me on the hip.


End file.
